Lion Meets An Eagle
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: For the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Marauder's Map Contest II. Seamus Finnigan is doing a tour of the schools common rooms, bar Slytherin. He needs someone to get him into the Ravenclaw common room, so Seamus asks Luna Loovegood for help...


Seamus decided he wanted to take a tour of all the schools common rooms before he left Hogwarts. Thing was he needed someone on the inside to allow him access to the common rooms. Ravenclaw was the only one so far that he'd had trouble accessing, as in truth he no intention of stepping one foot inside the Slytherin common room.

Neville suggested asking Luna Lovegood to let him in as no doubt she would be happy to do so.

"I don't know about this Neville" Said Seamus doubtfully.  
"You can only ask her Seamus, you'll never know if you don't ask" Said Neville from his seat across from Seamus in the Great Hall at lunch.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Seamus doubtfully again.  
"Yes, now go!".

Seamus got up from the table and walked over to were Luna was sat alone a copy of 'Quibbler' keeping her company.

"Hey Luna" Said Seamus awkwardly.  
"Hey Seamus, how are you?" Asked Luna serenely.  
"I'm grand thanks, can I talk to you about something?" Asked Seamus uncertainly.  
"Take a seat" Said Luna as she shook her long dirty blonde hair out of her face.  
"Thanks" Said Seamus.  
"So what can I do you?" Asked Luna dreamily as she examined the magazine in her hand quite contently.  
"I need a favour" Said Seamus in a low voice.  
"Oh?" Said Luna.  
"Yeah, I need to get inside Ravenclaw tower" Said Seamus getting to the point.

But Seamus didn't get a response to that. He sat there for a minute longer before he started to feel really foolish.

"Eh, Luna?" Said Seamus, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"I'm sorry, the Wrackspurt got me" Said Luna as she flicked the page of her magazine.  
"Wrackspurt?" Asked Seamus in confusion.  
"Yeah, it's invisible. It floats through your ears and makes your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one floating around here earlier" Said Luna as she started flicking her hands around about her head as if she was trying to shoo the creatures away.

This cause Seamus to snort with laughter.

"You can laugh Seamus but it's true" Said Luna as she hid her face back behind the magazine.  
"So are you going to get me in?" Pressed Seamus, for he was sure he'd broken a rib trying to supress his laughter.  
"Okay, be at common for midnight tonight".  
"You serious?" Asked Seamus jubilantly.  
"Yes Seamus" Said Luna for the first time turning to look at him.

Her pertuberant silver eyes looking more surprised than usual. Seamus fist pumped the air and stood up. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Luna" Said Seamus happily.

Seamus walked back over to the Gryffindor table to collect his stuff a huge grin on his face.

8th July 11.45pm

Seamus had pretended to go to bed along with everyone else, he'd shut his hangings and pretended to snore for a while before going quiet. Eventually once he was sure the rest of the boys were asleep; he slipped from his bed and quietly dressed again and snuck out of the dorm. He quietly snuck through the common room and out of the portrait hole and headed to Ravenclaw tower. On route Seamus was forced to take refuge in a niche and a classroom as Peeves had floated past and Filch had wandered past. He finally made his way up and into Ravenclaw tower to were Luna was waiting to let him in.

"Hi Luna" Said Seamus in a whisper.  
"Hi come in everyone is in bed now" Said Luna he voice a soft whisper.

Luna opened the door wide to allow Seamus access as he walked in a clock somewhere chimed midnight; welcoming in the 9th of July. Luna stood back and allowed Seamus to have a look first. Seamus' mouth fell open it was a beautiful room. The room seemed airy, it was wide and circular the carpet was a midnight blue or at least it was in the patches of moonlight streaming in through the arched windows that were hung with blue and bronze coloured silks. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars.

Seamus wondered over to the windows the moonlight flooding the grounds made it easier to see that during the day the Ravenclaws would have lovely views of the lake, Forbidden forest, Quidditch pitch the Herbology gardens and the mountains.

The room was also funished with bookcases, tables and chairs. By the door leading up to the dorms was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself made of white marble.

"Wow this is just..." Seamus trailed off.  
"Isn't it though" Said Luna knowing what Seamus was going to say.  
"Thank you so much Luna" Said Seamus.

Just then they heard a noise coming from the above dorms.

"I better go" Said Seamus quietly as he headed to the door.  
"Okay Seamus, bye" Said Luna airly.


End file.
